Majoririka
'''Majoririka '''is an elderly witch living in the human world, some distance from Misora at a place called Izu Plateau. Bio Majoririka is a kind witch that tends to herbs of all kinds. She has vast knowledge of them and can use them to make medicines; as was shown when she made a cure for Hana-chan's hiccups. She is the mother of Majorika, and cares dearly for her. Appearance Majoririka is a fair-skinned adult witch with a thin frame. Her eyes are usually seen shut. She has long, pale brown-graying hair that is completely pulled back into a pair of thick ovals at the bottom of her head, held with bright brown nets; save for a single strand curling at her forehead. She wears a dark teal long-sleeved turtleneck dress with a light brown shawl around her shoulders and matching shoes. For each ear, she wears a big, gold loop earring, and at her chest is a big orange sphere, which may be her crystal ball. In witch form, she wears a very dark blue single piece uniform with matching hat and a long purple-brown themed cape. On the chest is an orange gem, and her gloves appear to be purple-brown like her cape. Personality Majoririka is a very kind and friendly witch who is very knowledgeable, although she also happens to be pretty forgetful and struggles to remember things sometimes. She comes off as airheaded or unconcerned over most things and seems to be in a good mood most of the time. But she is also very klutzy, which she claims to have always been. It was shown that when she had to focus or realizes that Majorika is in trouble, she can be very serious and become stubborn; refusing to relent until she is able to get what she needs. She has made it very clear that no matter what, she would always love Majorika. History The girls headed out to visit Majoririka after Majorika informed them of the witch who took care of herbs in the human world, in order to avoid paying the high-cost Dela offered them. The girls were disappointed to learn that the woman no longer had any, as a hot spring was built in their place; however, they were welcome to her home to relax for a while before they left. When the girls were finishing they were forced to stop upon realizing something was wrong with Hana-chan. She had gotten the magical hiccups, and Majoririka offered to help them find some for her, as they were the only cure. The girls offered to go instead, but after she realized the witch frog was not only her daughter but also had the hiccups, she chose to go and search for them herself. After a few hazards, they were able to locate the magic herbs and Majoririka put together something to give both to Hana and Majorika. She then begins to show the girls some of the pictures she has from Majorika's childhood. Trivia *In her debut episode, it was revealed that she has black eyes. **However, in all the other episodes, her eyes were dull brown in color. *She met Majomonroe. Gallery Screenshots= ODS-EP27-053.png ODS-EP9-090.png ODS-EP9-067.png ODS-EP9-097.png ODS-EP9-096.png |-| Model Sheets= RirikaSettei.png Category:Characters Category:Side Character Category:Witch Category:Parent Category:Elderly Category:Minor Characters